


Sea, Salt and Sweat

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else could they do on a becalmed, hot and sweaty day at sea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea, Salt and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's MMOM day 01

Beneath the deck of the Vast Explorer, the heat was oppressive, slowly sapping all the energy from Judson's body as sweat beaded over his skin to trickle down his spine, throat and face. The sting of salt in his eyes made him shift a fraction so he could swipe a cloth across his forehead before lowering his head and sinking face down into the sweat-dampened pillow. He wriggled slowly, trying to move away from the furnace of Stefan's equally naked body lying beside him, glowering when he saw Stefan watching him lustfully.

It had taken seeing Stefan almost killed at Qu'nichia - when the jade altar had emitted the strange green electrical charge - for Judson to realize that, while he could carry on with his discoveries without Stefan by his side, he couldn't bear the thought of a world that no longer contained this man. It had taken another year before Judson realized why almost losing Stefan forever had affected him so badly. He was in love with the man, and once he'd acknowledged that fact, he'd put all of his considerable talents and determination into getting Stefan back. The infamous Judson Cross luck had held once more, and Judson had never been so grateful...until now.

Stefan grinned and rolled onto his side, leaning up over Judson on one elbow. His fingers trailed smoothly down the length of Judson's spine, slipping through the beads of sweat that eased the friction drag of skin upon skin. Judson wriggled again in discomfort as one finger circled the pool of sweat at the base of his spine before the flat of Stefan's palm smeared the hot, stickiness across Judson's back. Judson grumbled in mild irritation, knowing another cold shower would be in order soon or he'd go insane from the uncomfortable heat.

When the hot hands dragged him onto his side with his back to Stefan, Judson felt too lethargic to protest in other than annoyed mutterings. He became slightly more vocal when Stefan pressed his too hot and sweaty body against the length of Judson's back, curling round his ass and thighs, and pressing forward so the length of Stefan's hard erection sank into the valley between Judson's ass cheeks.

"Too damn hot," Judson moaned, trying to wriggle out of Stefan's grasp even as Stefan thrust effortlessly against him, gliding smoothly on fresh sweat.

A hand snaked over Judson's hip, fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock and bringing him to full hardness within a couple of heated strokes. Too listless to move, Judson sighed and gave in, letting Stefan do as he pleased while slowly losing himself in the gentle thrusts and strokes. He murmured disapproval when the hand left his cock, gliding up the plane of his body to rub and tease at a nipple, even though the pleasure sang through his nerve endings. Soft lips and sharp teeth played at his throat; licking and biting, kissing and sucking, while powerful thigh and ass muscles thrust against Judson gently and yet relentlessly. He felt the drag of hot flesh teasing the sensitive skin of his perineum, and breathed in the musk of sweat and sex hanging heavy in the air as Stefan's fingers splayed out over Judson's belly, holding him tighter as the thrusts increased in intensity.

Sensing how close Stefan was to coming, Judson reached down to grab his own hard cock, hand sliding along the length with familiarity, twisting at the top in a perfect motion, thumb catching the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the tip as he timed his strokes to Stefan's thrusts against his back and ass.

Teeth sinking into his throat and the momentary tension in Stefan's body was followed by the flood of sticky heat against his back. The pleasure and pain pushed Judson over the edge and he came hard, semen pulsing over his fingers to coat his already sweat-sticky belly.

Stefan collapsed backwards onto the sweat-dampened sheets, breathing erratically, leaving Judson still on his side and aware that whichever way he went, onto his belly or back, he'd be making an even bigger mess of the sheets. Sighing in resignation, he stood up instead and swayed over towards the small bathroom only to be caught partway as Stefan's arms wrapped around him.

"Come on. I've a better idea."

"Better than a cold shower?" Judson had to ask but he allowed his lover to drag him along the corridor and up the stairs to the deck.

With no breeze, outside was only marginally better than inside where at least they had a fan powered by the generator on the days when they could afford to run it. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days.

Judson watched in mild bemusement as Stefan drew him to the side of the ship, eyes widening when, suddenly, Stefan was in the air, leaping into the Caribbean-blue water and submerging with a splash. He came back up, flicking the longer strands of dark hair from his forehead and grinning insanely but Judson had to admit that it was a great idea even though they'd still need that shower later to remove the sea water salt from their skin and hair. Not being as reckless, Judson climbed down to the small platform at the stern and gently slid into the cool water and kicked a little away from the ship. He ducked his head under, resurfacing to find Stefan circling him like a shark and only then remembering that Stefan was more in his element in water than on deck. He'd not been Judson's diving master for no reason.

The splash took him unawares and he spluttered as he wiped a hand across his face, arms flailing when he was grabbed and held tight against Stefan's body. Firm lips pressed against his own and he wrapped his arms around the strong body as the kiss deepened, feeling the powerful strokes of legs keeping them both afloat.

"Better than a cold shower?" Stefan recited back at him.

"Hell, yeah," Judson replied, just before he caught Stefan unawares...and ducked him.

END


End file.
